Our Stories
by HotXbun
Summary: A collection of one shots.
1. Chapter 1 Imperfect Replica

HotXbun: Welcome to my new Kingdom Hearts fan fiction! It will be my take on what's to come in the upcoming DLC.

However, I was unable to come up with one story that I thought would be enough for a whole DLC, so I instead decided to make multiple stories!

Here's how this is going to go. This will be a collection of one shots. Each one shot will focus on a specific character. The first one will be about Xion and how she came back since this has been confirmed to be shown in the DLC.

And to make things even more interesting, I'm just gonna go ahead and make this a companion story to my other Kingdom Hearts story 'Kingdom Hearts Princess of Heart.' But this is still not really connected to that so you don't have to read the other story to understand this one and visa versa.

At the end of every chapter I will give a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Okay. Now that I'm done with what is most likely the longest AN I have done, we can begin with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 1 Imperfect Replica

Third Person POV

Young Xehanort walked up to his older self.

"How did your experiment go", the latter asked.

"I was unable to break the connection between the toys", Young Xehanort revealed. "However, I learned something that can be useful to our cause."

"And what is that", Xehanort asked.

"I've learned that empty vessels can grow hearts", Young Xehanort revealed. "I suggest we use this to our advantage."

"And how do you suggest we do this", Xehanort asked.

"I suggest we use this to create vessels for the Organization", Young Xehanort replied. "If any of the members go rouge, we can just create vessels to take their place."

"Brilliant idea", Xehanort stated. "But we need to test it first."

...

And that how the Xehanorts were led to Vexen.

"You want me to create an empty vessel that may be able to grow a heart", the latter asked in shock. "But how would I be able to do that?"

"Didn't you do it before", Xehanort asked. "With the one you called Xion."

Vexen looked at Xehanort in shock.

"Yes", he replied. "But to recreate her would be tricky now. Her heart remains in Sora. Well most of the memories of her remain in Roxas and Axel."

"Just use the memories from the other Organization members", Xehanort suggested.

"Very well."

...

And so...Vexen collected as much memories of Xion from the other organization members as he could.

Then...he created an empty vessel.

He put the memories he collected in the vessel, and it took on the appearance of Xion!

Then...it woke up.

...

Xion was sitting on the clock tower with Axel and Roxas.

"And that's how I came back", she revealed.

"So you didn't have all your memories", Axel said. "Is that why you nearly killed me?!"

"The key word being 'nearly' Axel.

And with that...the trio all laughed together...and Xion smiled...happy they could again.

HotXbun: I'm not crying! You're crying!

Challenge: Tell me which character should be next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	2. Chapter 2 Ava's Dandelion

HotXbun: This one will show how Ven became a Keybalde wielder. In case you didn't know, it was revealed in Union X that Ven is actually from that timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 2 Ava's Dandelion

Ven's POV

I walked around my school's cafeteria trying to find a place to sit.

I saw a girl eating at a table near the back and walked up to her.

"Hello", I greeted. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure", the girl replied before I sat down. "I'm Strelitzia."

"I'm Ventus", I revealed. "But you can call me Ven."

"Nice to meet you Ven", Strelitzia stated.

"So", I started. "Why are eating lunch all alone?"

"Nobody else wanted to eat with me", Strelitzia revealed.

"I'm the same", I revealed. "Hey! How about we eat lunch together from now on?"

"Sure!"

From that moment on, Strelitzia and I started eating lunch together every day.

We're we're doing just that that Friday.

"So", I started. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Probably just gonna watch cheesy rom-coms", Strelitzia replied. "You?"

"Probably just gonna play video games", I replied. "Maybe we should do something together."

"Like what", Strelitzia asked.

With that I thought for a moment.

"How about the arcade", I suggested.

"Sure!"

So the next day I went to Strelitzia's house to pick her up.

She opened the door...and did not look happy.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"My big brother has to come with me."

"Now why is that a problem Strelitzia?"

I turned my head to see who said that, and saw a boy not that much older than me.

"Because I'm not a little kid anymore", Strelitzia stated.

"You have to respect mom and dad's wishes", the boy stated before he held out his hand. "I'm Lauriam. You're Ventus correct?"

"Correct", I replied. "But you can call me Ven."

"Nice to meet you Ven", the boy (who I now knew was named Lauriam) stated. "Let's go."

With that we started walking down the street.

Then...we saw something!

Three tiny cat like creatures were being chased by...a group of black creatures.

"What are those", Strelitzia asked.

"Don't know", Lauriam replied before he grabbed Strelitzia's hand. "We should head back."

"But what about the creatures that were being chased", I asked.

"That's not our problem to deal with", Lauriam stated.

"When you see someone in danger, it becomes your problem!"

With that I started running after the creatures.

"Ven", I said Strelitzia yell.

"Come back here Strelitzia", I heard Lauriam yell.

I caught up to one of the white creatures and picked it up.

"It's okay", I stated. "I've got you."

With that I turned my head and saw that Strelitzia and Lauriam had grabbed the other two.

I looked in from of me...and barely stopped myself from colliding with a wall!

I turned and as Strelitzia and Lauriam ran up to me.

The black creatures were about to get to us...when we got surrounded by a dome.

And now...standing in front of us...was a woman.

She wore strange robes...and was wearing...a fox mask?

She turned to face us...held out her hand...and a strange weapon appeared in it.

"Touch It."

"What", Lauriam asked in confusion.

"Touch the weapon", the lady commanded.

"No way am I touching that thing", Lauriam stated.

"Do you have a better idea", I asked.

Then...I touched the weapon.

Strelitzia soon followed.

And even Lauriam gave in a touched the weapon.

Then the woman pulled the weapon back.

"Now fight."

With that...the woman disappeared! And so did the dome!

The black creatures started charging at us again!

I closed my eyes and held my hand out.

Then I opened my eyes...and gasped in shock.

There was a weapon in my hand!

"What is this", I asked.

"Does it matter", Lauriam asked. "Just use it!"

With that...I swung the weapon at the creatures...and they started disappearing!

"Alright", I said happily.

I then continued to attack the creatures.

Lauriam and Strelitzia summoned weapons as well, and together, we destroyed the creatures.

When we were done, one of the white creatures ran up and hugged me.

"Hey there little guy", I greeted before I held it up.

"I'm a girl!"

"Ooo", I said in embarrassment. "I am so sorry!"

The creature just giggled.

"It's okay", she stated. "My name is Chirithy. And this is Chirithy, and Chirithy."

"You guys all have the same name", Lauriam asked.

"We just go by what we're called", the Chirithy I was holding revealed.

"Good", Lauriam stated. "Now, what in the world is going on?!"

"I can answer that."

I looked up...and saw the woman.

"You'd better", Lauriam stated angrily. "Start talking!"

"My name is Lady Ava", the woman (whose name I now knew) revealed. "I need your guys help."

"Our help", Strelitzia asked in confusion.

"Yes", Lady Ava replied before making her weapon appear. "This is a Keyblade, and I need to train more people to use it."

"And you want us", Lauriam asked. "No way. Come on guys. We're going home."

With that Lauriam grabbed Strelitzia and I and started pulling us away.

"Please wait", Lady Ava pleaded. "You must understand! There is war coming!"

Upon hearing this, I stopped and turned around.

"What", I asked.

"A war is coming", Lady Ava repeated. "I need as much help as I can get. Please."

"How can we trust you", Lauriam asked. "For all we know you could be some crazy person!"

"Please", Lady Ava pleaded.

"No", Lauriam said. "Come on Ven! We're going home!"

With that I looked at Lady Ava...and made my decision.

"You go ahead", I commanded. "I'm staying."

"What", Lauriam asked in shock. "Are you crazy Ventus?!"

"When you see someone in danger, it becomes your problem."

"Whatever", Lauriam said before grabbing onto Strelitzia's arm. "Let's go."

With that Lauriam and Strelitzia left...and I looked at Lady Ava.

"Thank you", she said. "You have a kind heart. You will make a great Keyblade wielder."

HotXbun: So that's how it all began for Ven.

Challenge: Tell me which character should be next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	3. Chapter 3 Heart Beats Fast

HotXbun: Truself suggested I do this so here I am!

This one will focus on Naminé and how she started liking Riku.

theCesar09: I Will definitely make chapters about that when I get to the right part in Princess of Heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 2 Heart Beats Fast

Naminé's POV

After Sora was moved to DiZ's mansion, I got straight to work on fixing his memories.

Riku would many times sit with me to make sure that the memories were correct. After all, he had known Sora pretty much his whole life, so he was the perfect person to go to.

One day I was working on Sora's memories with Riku sitting next to me.

"Naminé", he started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", I replied.

"Why did you alter Sora's memories?"

This question took me by surprise.

I looked down sadly.

"Marluxia and Larxene threatened to lock me in Castle Oblivion forever if I didn't."

Then...Riku said something that shocked me.

"There's another reason, isn't there?"

"Huh", I asked looking up. "No there isn't!"

"Naminé", Riku started. "I can see it I your eyes. Eyes never lie."

I looked at Riku in shock before looking down sadly.

"I...I was jealous", I revealed. "Kairi...Sora loves her so much. I...I wanted somebody to love me like that."

"So you replaced Sora's memories of Kairi with memories of you."

I only nodded.

Then...tears started whelming in my eyes.

"And now...because of my selfish wish, Sora's sleeping in that pod."

Tears started flowing in my eyes.

Then...Riku wiped them away.

I looked at him in shock. His hands were still on my face.

For some reason...him touching me was making my heart race...and I didn't know why.

"Naminé", he started. "I too have made selfish wishes that Sora has had to deal with. So I know how you feel."

This made me look at Riku in shock.

"Tell you what", he asked. "How about we work together to fix our mistakes?"

With that...I smiled...and nodded.

"Okay."

Everything changed after that. Whenever I was around Riku or thought about him, my heart would beat so fast.

I also found myself longing to see him whenever he left, and being extremely happy when he came back.

At one point he had a big growth spurt, and I couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked.

One day he was telling me all about his life on Destiny Islands.

"Your home sounds so amazing", I stated. "I would love to go there."

Riku seemed to be in deep thought.

Then...he got up.

"Then let's go!"

"Right now", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Riku replied. "Let's go."

With that...I smiled.

"Okay."

With that I grabbed Riku's hand...an action that once again made my heart beat fast.

A Corridor of Darkness surround us...and when it disappeared...we were on an island!

It was nighttime.

"Wow", I said in awe. "This is amazing!"

I then turned around and saw something.

"Is that the ocean", I asked.

"It is", Riku replied.

With that I kneeled down and touched the water.

"It's cold", I said.

Riku smiled me.

Then...he started walking into the water.

"Oh", I said. "Your clothes will get wet."

"I'm an island kid", Riku pointed out. "I'm used to getting my clothes wet."

This made me giggle.

"You know", Riku started. "You have a very pretty laugh."

This made my cheeks go pink.

"Thanks", I said shyly.

Riku then held out his hand...and I took it.

He then led me deeper into the water.

"Don't let go of my hand okay", he said.

"Okay."

When we got deep enough Riku turned to face me before holding out his other hand...which I took.

"So", he started. "How do you like the ocean?"

"It's amazing", I replied. "Thank you Riku."

Riku smiled at me.

Then he go of my one hand and started pulling deeper into the water.

We ended up diving into the ocean where Riku showed me a bunch of amazing things.

When we finished Riku made a fire to dry us off.

"Thank you for this Riku", I said. "I really appreciate it."

Then...I looked down sadly.

"Too bad we may never get to do it again."

"What do you mean", Riku asked.

With that I sighed sadly.

"Once I'm done reconstructing Sora's memories...I will no longer have a purpose in life."

"Then you go and find a new one."

"I'm a nobody Riku", I pointed out. "What purpose would I have?"

"I...don't know", Riku replied sadly. "But you'll never find it unless you look."

"And where am I supposed to look Riku", I asked.

Riku didn't answer.

Instead...he grabbed my hand.

"I'm not giving up on you Naminé."

This made me look at Riku in shock.

"Wh...why", I asked. "Why me?"

Riku smiled...and said something that made my heart race.

"Because you mean a lot to me Naminé."

I looked at Riku in shock.

"You mean a lot to me too."

...

Riku and I walked through the Corridor of Darkness.

And when we did...we were met with an angry DiZ.

"DiZ", I said in shock.

"Where have you two been", he asked. "Why are you wet?"

"I took Naminé to Destiny Islands."

"What", DiZ asked. "Why would you do that?"

"What's the big deal", Riku asked.

DiZ sighed before looking at me.

"Naminé", he started. "Go get ready for bed. I need to have a talk with Riku."

"DiZ", I started. "Please. It wasn't Riku's..."

"Now!"

With that I looked down sadly...and ran off with tears in my eyes.

The next day...I went to the dinning room and saw Riku eating breakfast.

Then...I did something I'd never done before.

I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry."

Then...Riku hugged back.

"Don't be", he commanded. "DiZ's the one who's over reacting. But I do have some bad news."

"What is it", I asked.

"Mickey's taking me away for training. He says it's because going to different worlds will help me, but I think DiZ talked him into doing it."

Then...I started crying...and Riku hugged me again.

"What's his problem", I asked angrily.

"He says I shouldn't get to attached to a nobody", Riku revealed. "But he won't keep us apart forever Naminé. I promise you that."

...

As soon as the king and Riku left, I marched up to DiZ.

This was the first time I had ever felt anger.

"What's your problem?"

"Excuse me", DiZ asked.

"Why are you trying to keep me and Riku apart", I asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about Riku", I replied.

"You are a nobody", DiZ pointed out. "You can not care about anyone!"

"No", I said. "You're wrong! I care about Riku! And I will not let you keep us apart!"

...

Time passed...and I found myself missing Riku deeply, and wondering if he was missing me.

Then one day...he brought a girl back.

Her name was Xion. She was created from Sora's spilling memories, and was, unintentionally, the reason why I couldn't finish getting them back.

She was just like me. A copy who wanted nothing more than to be with the people she cared about.

I wanted desperately to help her, but there was nothing I could do.

However, she had accepted her fate.

But, before we could go and see Sora, Diz appeared.

And if I didn't like him already...this made me like him even less.

"Naminé", he started. "It's them! The Organisation has found us! They're almost here! This blasted puppet led them right to us! See what you get for trusting it?"

With that Xion shot out of the chair.

"I can handle this", she stated before she ran out.

"Xion", I yelled. "Wait!"

Then...I got angry. Really angry.

"Why would you say that", I asked DiZ.

"Excuse me", he asked.

"Xion already feels guilty and you just made it worse", I stated.

"She's is nothing more that a puppet", DiZ stated. "She cannot feel guilt. She can not feel anything!"

"You're wrong", I stated. "She has emotions! She has become human!"

"That is impossible", DiZ stated.

"It's not", I stated.

"Enough", DiZ commanded. "We have to deal with the situation at hand."

Sadly...Xion had gotten captured, and I had no idea what had happened.

I was in my room...when a Corridor of Darkness appeared...and I man stepped through.

I yelled and backed up in fear...then this happened.

"It's okay Naminé", the man said. "It's me. It's Riku."

"Riku", I asked in shock.

The man nodded.

I had to make sure.

So...I grabbed his hand...and my heart started racing.

"It is you", I said happily as tears whelmed up in my eyes.

Then...I tackled Riku in a hug.

"I've missed you so much", I said before looking at him. "What happened?"

With that...Riku sighed sadly.

"I had to tap into the power of darkness in order to stop Roxas."

"Roxas", I said in confusion.

With that Riku stepped aside...and I gasped in shock.

In front of me was an unconscious boy.

I kneeled down beside him.

"Is this Roxas", I asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine", Riku replied. "But we have to do something otherwise the Organisation is going to get to him."

I ended up coming to care a lot for Roxas. However, thinking about him didn't make my heart race like thinking about Riku did.

Soon Sora's memories were complete and he woke up. That meant that I no longer had a reason to live.

Riku and I were in my room.

"Naminé", he started. "Thank you for helping Sora get his memories back."

With that I smiled.

"You're welcome", I said.

But then...my smile faded...and I looked down sadly.

"What now", I asked. "Now That Sora's back to normal, there's no need for me."

"Maybe there's no need for you", Riku stated. "But, I want you here...with me."

This made me look at a Riku in shock.

"Really", I asked.

"Really", Riku replied.

This caused me to smile.

But then...DiZ walked in.

"It appears that restoring Sora's memories is complete", he said.

"Yes", Riku said. "And it's all because of Naminé."

"Speaking of Naminé", DiZ started. "Now that Sora's memories have been restored, there is no longer a need for you. Riku...destroy her."

And this was the first time I felt fear.

"What", Riku asked angrily.

"There is no longer a need for her", DiZ stated.

"That doesn't mean she has to be destroyed", Riku stated.

"It's the only way for Kairi to become whole again", DiZ stated. "Don't you want her to be whole?"

"Of course", Riku replied. "But not like this!"

With that Riku grabbed my hand and ran.

We ended up running into a nobody named Axel. He was a friend of Roxas.

Riku ended up leaving...and I once again missed him.

We were reunited...but when we were...I had to go back to Kairi.

I didn't even get to properly say goodbye.

...

Ansem the Wise (who was DiZ) was checking me in Radiant Garden.

"Everything looks great", he said. "You're free to go."

"Go", I asked in confusion. "Go where?"

"Somebody is coming to take you to Destiny Islands", Ansem the Wise revealed.

"Who", I asked.

"You'll find out when you get there", Ansem the Wise replied. "Go now. You don't want to keep them waiting."

With that I got off the bed and was about to leave when Ansem the Wise stopped me.

"And one more thing Naminé", he said causing me to look at him. "I am...sorry. I am very sorry about the way I treated you, and I want you to know that if you want it...your room at the mansion will be waiting for you."

Upon hearing this...I smiled and nodded.

I walked outside...and a Gummi Ship landed in the courtyard.

Somebody walked out of it...and my heart started beating fast.

"Riku."

"Naminé."

With that Riku held out his hand.

I took it...and my heart beat fast.

HotXbun: I'm not crying! You're crying!

Challenge: Tell me which character should be next.

My Answer: Well I have to do Riku now!


	4. Chapter 4 My Light in the Darkness

HotXbun: This one will be for Riku and will be set right after the ending of KH3.

Truself: I love that idea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 4 My Light in the Darkness

Riku's POV

I stood frozen...looking at the spot where Sora was just a moment ago.

Kairi looked at the same spot with wide eyes.

"S...Sora", she said. "Sora!"

With that she jumped off the tree and started looking around.

"Sora", she called as she looked around frantically. "Sora! Sora!"

She ran up to us and continued to look around.

"This isn't funny Sora", she yelled. "Sora!"

With that tears started whelming in my eyes.

Lea walked up to Kairi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kid", he started. "He's gone."

"W...what do you mean he's gone", Kairi asked.

"Well", Mickey started. "I think he overused the power of waking to save us all, and that caused him to disappear."

"But to where", Kairi asked as she kneeled down. "I mean...he couldn't have just disappeared! His heart at least has to be somewhere! Right? Right?!"

"I...I don't know."

Upon hearing this...Kairi started crying.

Lea tried to hug her...but she pushed him back.

"No", she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

With that Kairi got up and ran off.

"Kairi", Lea yelled. "Come back!"

With that Lea ran after Kairi...and I ran off too.

...

I was hiding in the secret caves.

I looked up when I heard something...and saw Naminé.

With that...I ran up and hugged her.

I couldn't keep it in anymore. Tears started rushing out of me.

"It's no fair", I stated. "All he did was try and save us. And now he's being punished for it?"

"The world can be such a cruel place sometimes", Naminé pointed out. "But it's also full of hope."

"I'm not sure if I have any hope left in me", I revealed.

"That's okay", Naminé stated. "I'll be here until you get it back."

With that I smiled at Naminé.

"Thank you Naminé", I greeted. "I'm really glad you're back. You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I missed you too", Naminé stated. "Every time Kairi was with you, I was happy because it felt like I was with you."

"I could sense it too", I revealed. "Whenever I was with Kairi, I could feel your presence too."

With that I hugged Naminé again.

"Promise me you're not gonna go and up and disappear too", I pleaded.

"I promise", Naminé said. "You're stuck with me Riku."

"Good", I stated. "That's the way I want it to be."

HotXbun: I'm not crying! You're crying!

Challenge: Tell me which character I should do next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	5. Chapter 5 We're Gonna Be Okay

HotXbun: This one will be for Aqua and will show her and her friends during Master Eraqus' funeral. Big thanks to Truself for coming up with the idea.

theCesar09: Who's chopping onions in here?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 5 We're Gonna Be Okay

Aqua's POV

My friends and I placed Master Eraqus' Keyblade in the ground with our wayfinders on it.

That way, no matter what happened, the four of us would always be together in the Land of Departure.

Terra and I were talking when Ven ran up to us.

"Hey guys", he said. "Look what I found!"

With that I turned around...and saw that Ven was carrying an odd creature in his arms.

"Ven", Terra started. "What is that?"

"My name is Chirithy and I'm a girl!"

Upon hearing this...we all jumped back in shock.

"Did it just talk", Terra asked.

"She", the creature (who I now knew was named Chirithy) yelled. "I'm a girl!"

"You can talk", Ven said excitedly. "Awesome. Can we keep her guys?"

"Ven", Terra started. "You can't just take in a weird creature you found."

"Why not", Ven asked.

"Because we don't know what it is or what it can do", Terra replied.

"All I can do is talk and teleport", Chirithy revealed. "That's pretty much it."

"Now we know what she is and what she can do", Ven pointed out. "Now can we keep her?"

"Ven", Terra said in annoyance.

"Aqua", Ven said before looking at me. "Can we keep her?"

With that looked Terra, who was mouthing 'no.'

Then I looked at Ven, and he was giving me a puppy dog look!

"Fine", I said in defeat. "You can keep her!"

"Yay", Ven yelled before hugging me. "Thanks Aqua! Glad to see you're not a stick in the mud! Come Chirithy. Let me show you your new home! Fair warning though. I live in a castle so it might take a while."

With that Ven left...and I smiled nervously at Terra, who was crossing his arms and giving me a disappointed look.

"Don't give me that look", I commanded. "I couldn't help it. He gave my the puppy dog look. You know I can't say no to the puppy dog look!"

With that Terra sighed in annoyance.

"What am I ever gonna do with you two?"

With that I giggled as Terra left.

Then...I looked at Master Eraqus' Keyblade and smiled.

_We're gonna be okay._

HotXbun: Can somebody please get the guy who is cutting onions out of here!

Challenge: Tell me which character I should do next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	6. Chapter 6 From Rags to Riches

HotXbun: One of my reviewers, Johnathen, gave me this idea. This one will be about Mickey and will basically be his origin story.

I also suggest doing some research on the film 'Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers.' Probably the most underrated Mickey movie ever!

The beginning scene is also inspired by a scene from The Greatest Showman. Thankfully not an underrated film.

AnikaCousland: He is like their kid!

theCesar09: Seriously! Get the guy who is cutting onions out of here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 6 From Rags to Riches

Mickey's POV

Some people are born into privilege, and some people are the exact opposite.

I was on the opposite side of the spectrum, being born into poverty.

My parents died when I was a kid, and the only orphanage nearby was ran by a mean lady.

Because of this, I was on my own out on the street...until one day.

I was about to eat an apple I had gotten my hands on...when I saw something.

I saw a duck quickly pass a bakery, grab a bread and run!

The owner angrily chased after him.

Wanting to see what happened...I followed.

Sadly, the duck hadn't been able to get away, and the man took the bread back.

This made me angry.

The baker had plenty bread! Couldn't he give one up to somebody who really needed it?

The baker left...and I walked up to the duck and held out my apple.

"Here", I said.

With that the duck took the apple from my hand.

"Thank you", he said. "But are you sure you want to give it up?"

"Helping others always comes before asking for help."

"But", the duck started. "You'll go hungry if you don't have it."

"That's okay", I stated. "I'm used to it."

"How about we share it", I heard someone ask.

With that I turned around...and saw a dog like creature.

"Sure", I replied happily.

With that the dog like creature sat down.

"I'm Mickey", I introduced. "What's your guys' names?"

"I'm Donald."

"And I'm Goofy."

From that day onwards, it was me, Donald and Goofy. And not long after that, somebody else joined our newly founded family.

We were walking through the streets when I heard whimpering coming from a box.

I looked inside it...and gasped in shock.

"Fellas", I said. "There's a puppy in here!"

With that Donald and Goody ran up to the box as I pulled the dog out and cradled it.

"Hey buddy", I greeted. "You okay?"

The puppy just whimpered.

"We'd better help him."

...

We sat in the alleyway we called home as the puppy ate.

"I can't believe we gave all our food away to a puppy", Donald said angrily.

"We couldn't just let him starve", I stated. "Anyway, what should we name him?"

"What", Donald asked. "Oh no! We are not keeping him!"

"Who says you get to make that decision", I asked.

"He's just gonna be another mouth to feed", Donald stated.

"Donald", I started. "The world would be a better place if people just helped each other out more."

This made Donald look at me in shock. Then in defeat.

"Fine!"

This made me smile.

"So", Goody started. "What are you gonna name him?"

With that I thought for a moment.

"Pluto."

"Pluto", Donald asked. "But that's not even a real planet!"

"You never know", I stated. "Maybe it can be something more someday. Maybe we can be something more someday."

From that day onwards, our little family was complete.

One day we were in our alleyway...when a group of men walked in!

I know you shouldn't judge somebody based on their looks, but these guys just looked sinister.

I grabbed onto Pluto and ran to the back of the ally with Donald and Goofy.

"Wh...Who are you fellas", I asked.

"Oh", one of the men started. "Don't worry about that."

"Just give us your valuables."

"We...we have none", I revealed. "We don't even have food! Please just leave us be!"

The bandits then laughed evilly.

Then something happened. Something that would change my life forever.

"Stop!"

With that I stretched my head...and saw three men dressed in uniform.

"Oh no", one of the bandits said. "It's the musketeers!"

Upon hearing this I looked at the men in shock.

I had heard about the musketeers before but I had never seen them with my own eyes.

They drew their weapons and looked at my friends and I.

"Hide kids", one of them commanded.

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

With that my friends and I hid before watching the fight, and we were in awe of the musketeers.

When the fight was done...one musketeer walked up to me.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"I'm fine", I replied. "Thank you so much!"

"Just doing my job", the musketeer stated. "Now if you excuse me, we need to take these guys to jail."

Then the musketeer did something. He gave me his hat.

From that day onwards, my friends and I wanted to be musketeers.

Years passed and eventually we reached our teen years.

Stealing food was just becoming harder and harder, so we decided to look for a job instead.

We were walking around the harbor, when we heard a man yelling.

"Ho ho ho", he said. "The name's Captain Pete! And I'm looking for a crew for my ship! Any of you ya who's want to sign up?"

So...we did.

Pete wasn't the nicest boss, but he gave us food and a roof over our head (even if it was a boat roof).

A few years passed and the musketeers held tryouts for new recruits.

My friends and I didn't get in, but surprisingly, Pete did!

He even got us a job working as uniform cleaners. It wasn't actually being musketeers, but at least we got to be near them.

It only took a few years for Pete to go through the ranks and become captain of the musketeers!

Then one day, he made our dream come true! He made us musketeers!

But not just ordinary musketeers. We were assigned to protect the princess.

I had heard about love at first site before, but I didn't think it was possible...until I met her.

I know it sounds cheesy, but the moment I met Minnie, it's as if I was walking on air. As if I could hear music. And a bunch of other cheesy romantic stuff.

I was extremely shocked when it turned out she felt the same way. I mean, a princess in love with a peasant boy? At first I thought she was just taking pity on me.

But she wasn't. She truly loved me. And I truly loved her.

It turns out that Pete had actually been trying to take the throne from Minnie the whole time! He made my friends and I musketeers because he thought we wouldn't be able to protect her.

But my friends are my power, and with them I defeated Pete.

I proposed to Minnie not long after that. Even though we had barely known each other, I knew I loved her, and she knew she loved me.

However a lot of people did not approve of a princess marrying a peasant boy. I still remember all the whispers and judgeful looks.

Then I learned that when Minnie married she would be promoted to queen, making me king. And as king I would have to rule.

I wasn't sure about this. I doubted that a peasant would be able to rule a whole kingdom.

But my loved ones believed in me. And so, Minnie and I married. She became queen, and I became king.

A little while after this, I was approached by a man named Yen Sid.

He told me about a weapon called a Keyblade, and asked if I would like to wield one.

I said yes and began training under him.

Time passed and my time to take my Mark of Mastery exam came, but instead I ran off with a Star Shard.

I ended up going on a crazy journey. And during this journey, I met a girl named Aqua, and a boy named Ventus (but he called himself 'Ven' for short).

I also met a man named Xehanort. He wasn't a good man.

I returned to Yen Sid's tower and I thought that I had failed my exam. But in fact, I had passed!

After that I returned to my home, Disney Castle, and stayed there for ten years. But then something happened.

Worlds started disappearing, and I knew I had to do something.

So, I left. I left my queen. My friends. Everything I knew and loved. But sometimes we have to leave what we love behind in order to protect it.

I ended up in a Realm of Darkness...where I was reunited with Aqua.

It turned out that she had been trapped there for ten years!

I did my best to save her, but in the end there was nothing I could do.

I also met a boy while I was in the Realm of Darkness. His name was Riku

Riku ended up becoming my apprentice, and one of my closest friends.

About a year passed and eventually everything got fixed and I was able to go home.

But everything wasn't fixed. There was still so much to do. Xehanort was going to return, and seven lights were needed to stop him.

Riku and I went back to the Realm of Darkness to save Aqua, but when we found her, she had fallen to darkness.

Thankfully Riku's friend Sora came and was able to save us and her.

Then came the final battle. It was a struggle, but we eventually won.

And now...I sit on Destiny Islands...thinking about my life.

I never expected It would ever end up this way...but I'm glad it did.

HotXbun: I'm not crying! You're crying!

Please forgive me if I got something wrong.

Challenge: Tell me which character should be next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	7. Chapter 7 Memories of a Nobody

HotXbun: This one will focus on Roxas and how he returned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 2 Memories of a Nobody

Even's POV

I was working on the vessel for Roxas.

"Alright ", I said. "The vessel is ready. Now the question is how do we get Roxas inside of it?"

"The most obvious answer would be to put his heart inside it", Ienzo pointed out. "But we can't do that as Sora is currently at the Keyblade Graveyard."

Then...something happened.

A ball of light suddenly flew into the vessel!

Then...I watched as it took on the appearance of...Roxas.

"Roxas", Ienzo said in shock.

"How is this possible", I asked.

Then...Roxas opened his eyes.

He looked around before slowly sitting up.

"Vexen", he said in confusion. "Zexion?"

"And me", Demyx yelled. "Don't forget about me!"

"Huh", Roxas said in confusion. "What's going on?"

"We have brought you back from beyond the grave", Demyx stated. "You're welcome."

"Huh", Roxas said again. "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do", Ienzo replied.

"I was bored", Demyx revealed.

"Ah Demyx", Roxas said. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Yep", Demyx replied.

Then suddenly...Roxas touched his forehead in pain!

"Is everything okay", Ienzo asked.

"It's my friends", Roxas revealed. "They need me. I have to go!"

With that Roxas tried to get out of bed...but Ienzo and I held him down.

"Now now Roxas", the latter said. "I know you want to help your friends, but you have just been put into this new body. You need to test it out first."

"And what a better way to test it out than in a battle", Roxas asked.

"Roxas", Ienzo said.

"Let him go", Ansem the Wise commanded.

"Who are you", Roxas asked.

"I am Ansem the Wise", said person revealed. "You know me as DiZ."

"DiZ", Roxas said before jumping out of bed. "Where's Namine?"

"Don't worry", Ansem the Wise reassured. "She's safe and sound within Kairi."

Roxas looked at Ansem the Wise in shock.

"Roxas", DiZ started. "I...I am sorry. I treated you and Naminé like you were just nobodies, but the truth is that you are so much more. You two are your own people. This I now realise. Can you ever forgive me."

This made Roxas look at Ansem the Wise in shock.

Then...he smiled.

"Of course", he replied.

This made Ansem the Wise smile.

Roxas then summoned his two Keyblades.

"You can summon two Keyblades", Demyx asked in shock. "No fair! I can't even summon one!"

Roxas just smiled at this.

"Thank you everyone", he said. "I need to go now. My friends need me."

HotXbun: Yay!

Challenge: Tell me which character should be next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	8. Chapter 8 The Wise Master

HotXbun: This story comes from a suggestion from Truself and will focus on Master Eraqus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 8 The Wise Master

Master Eraqus' POV

When I was a teenager, I was picked by a Keyblade Master to be their apprentice.

I was trained alongside a boy my age named Xehanort. We became the best of friends.

Many times in our free time we would play chess and tell each other stories.

Xehanort's favourite one was that of the ancient Keyblade war.

He talked about it all the time. Even became a bit obsessed about it. I was concerned, but decided to just ignore it.

Thinking back now, I shouldn't have.

Eventually I passed my Mark of Mastery exam and with this I was put in charge of the Land of Departure.

Xehanort left to travel different worlds and I stayed in the Land of Departure.

Years passed and one day Xehanort came to visit me.

"So", I started. "Tell me my friend. What have you been up to for all these years?"

"I've been traveling to many different worlds", Xehanort revealed. "And there is one thing I have realised."

"And what is that", I asked.

"That there is far too much light in the universe", Xehanort replied. "There needs to be more darkness."

"I don't see it that way", I revealed. "I think that the balance between light and darkness is just right."

"That is where you are wrong my friend", Xehanort stated. "That is why something must be done."

"And what is that", I asked.

"I have a plan", Xehanort revealed. "I plan on...forging the X-Blade."

Upon hearing this...I looked at Xehanort in shock.

"What", I asked. "Are you out of your mind Xehanort?! Do you forget that the Keyblade War was over the X-Blade?! Don't you remember how many lives were lost?! How many of those the lives of children?!"

"Perhaps another war is what is needed", Xehanort stated. "Do you forget that Scala Ad Caelum is built over Daybreak Town? Open your eyes! Sometimes beautiful things come from pain and sorrow."

"That may be true", I stated. "But that doesn't mean that you should purposely start a war Xehanort! I will not let you go through with this!"

With that I summoned my Keyblade...and Xehanort summoned his.

The battle ended with me scarred...and a friendship broken.

After this I took in two apprentices. A girl named Aqua and a boy named Terra.

Both were very kind and had strong hearts. However, Terra had darkness in him. And this could be a problem if he did not learn how to control it.

Years passed and Xehanort returned to The Land of Departure, this time with a boy named Ventus. This boy had no memories of his past.

Xehanort apologised for what he had done and asked for forgiveness. I gave it to him, because I believed that he truly had changed.

How wrong I was.

Xehanort asked if I could train Ventus and I did.

Four years passed and it was time for Aqua and Terra to take their Mark of Mastery exam.

Aqua passed, but Terra failed. He had not been able to control the darkness within him, and would not be able to become a Keyblade Master until he did.

Afterwards Terra, Aqua and Ventus all left for their own reasons.

When Ventus returned, he demanded to know more about the X-Blade.

I realised that Xehanort had planned on using him to forge it. And if my moment of weakness...I tried to kill him.

Terra came and sent Ventus away.

I saw that he was using the darkness within him, and in another moment of weakness...tried to kill him as while.

This was a battle I lost.

For years my heart remained in Terra's, until the moment where Xehanort was finally defeated for good.

We made up and together...rose to Kingdom Hearts.

Now I could rest, knowing that my apprentices were going to be okay.

HotXbun: (tackles guy with onions) Your reign of ternary are over!

Guy with Onions: Not until this story is over it isn't (gets up and runs away).

HotXbun: Curse it! He got away!

Challenge: Tell me if I will ever catch the onion bandit.

My Answer: Who knows. He's a slippery one.


	9. Chapter 9 Seeker of Darkness

HotXbun: Sorry I've been AWOL for nearly a week. Had a bunch stuff that were keeping me busy.

This chapter will be about Xehanort. Also from a suggestion from Truself. They are on a role with these suggestions!

TheCesar09: I will do that (begins building wall).

Truself: I will not accept it! And about your one shot suggestion. Not sure if I'll do it in this collection, but I'll definitely try to do it as a stand alone story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 9 Seeker of Darkness

I was born and grew up on a place called Destiny Islands.

It was a wonderful place, but I knew that it was only a small piece of something much greater.

There were many more words out there, and I wanted to see them.

One day, a hooded figure approached me. He told me to go through time and gather different versions of myself.

I did this, but when I returned to my own time, I forgot all about it.

However, my desire to travel to new worlds grew even stronger.

This led me to create a raft, and with this raft I left my home...and never looked back.

Eventually I found my way to a beautiful place called Scala Ad Caelum.

I began to train to become a Keyblade wielder.

Along with me, my master also trained a boy my age name Eraqus. We became the best of friends.

My master would also tell me about the ancient Keyblade War.

The Keyblade War came to be because of the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts.

Apparently once the war was over the worlds were reborn. Scala Ad Caelum itself was built on top of the remains of Daybreak Town.

This confused me. How could something so beautiful be caused by such pain?

I had to get to the bottom of this, so after my training was done I began to travel to many worlds to find answers.

As I traveled, I realised that there was far to much light in the world and that darkness was only used for ill intentions.

I had to do something about this, but what?

I eventually decided that I would forge the X-Blade and recreate the Keyblade war. By destroying the worlds, I could rebuild new better ones over it. These ones would not be tainted by darkness.

I revealed my plan to Eraqus, but he did not understand.

We ended up fighting, and I scarred Eraqus.

A while later he took on two apprentices. A boy named Terra and a girl named Aqua.

This gave me an idea. If I could find my own apprentice and eventually get them to fall to darkness, I could put them against one of Eraqus' apprentices and forge the X-Blade. I could also use them as a new vessel for me, as I was getting old and needed a younger body to continue with my plans.

I eventually found and started training a boy named Ventus. However, he turned out to be a poor candidate, as he refused to use darkness.

So instead...I extracted the darkness from within him, and with this created a being I named Vanitas.

My new plan was to have Vanitas and Ventus fight each other to forge the X-Blade. However, Ventus was far to weak to battle Vanitas.

So, I left him under the care of Eraqus.

When I was reunited with my old friend, I pretended that I was sorry about what I had done the last time we saw each other.

He took the bait...and began to train Ventus.

Four years passed...and I decided that I would use Terra as my vessel.

He had darkness in his heart. All I had to do was get him to use that darkness. And I did.

Terra's heart fell to the darkness...and I was able to take over his body.

I spent the next ten years planning for the day when the second Keyblade War would happen.

After many trails and tribulations this day finally came.

I got close to achieving my goals, but as last, I was defeated, by a boy named Sora.

Then Eraqus came to me...and I realised that I had lost.

I accepted my fate, and together with Eraqus, ascended to Kingdom Hearts.

HotXbun: And that's that!

Challenge: Tell me which character should be next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	10. Chapter 10 Let's Start Over

HotXbun: This chapter will show what it was like when Axel and Kairi started training together.

TheCesar09: Soon child. Very soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 10 Let's Start Over

Kairi's POV

I walked out of the Gummi Ship and into the place where I would train to be a Keyblade wielder.

"Wow", I said in awe. "It's beautiful Merlin. Ah, I mean...Master Merlin."

"No need to be so formal dear", Merlin stated. "Just call me Merlin."

Merlin then turned his head and looked at a cottage that was nearby.

"Lea", he yelled. "Come here please! There's somebody I want you to meet!"

With that I looked down nervously as Lea walked up to us.

"Hey Master", he greeted. "What's u...Kairi?"

I just looked up and waved nervously.

"What's going on", Lea asked.

"You and Kairi are going to be training together", Merlin revealed.

"What", Lea asked in shock. "Merlin, may I speak with you for a moment?"

With that Lea pulled Merlin aside, and I couldn't help but listen in.

"Merlin", Lea started. "No offence, but are you crazy?! I kidnapped Kairi! There's no way that she'll wanna train with me!"

"Oh dear", Merlin said. "I did not know this."

"Well now you do", Lea said. "Can't Kairi Just train with someone else? Or maybe I can?"

"Well", Merlin started. "I could always talk to Yen Sid about it."

Before Lea and Merlin could say anything else...I walked up to them.

"That's okay", I stated. "You don't have to. I'll train with Lea."

"What", Lea asked in shock. "You sure kid?"

I just nodded.

"Excellent", Merlin stated. "Well then. Lea, please show Kairi around. I have some stuff to attend to."

With that Merlin left.

"Are you really sure about this kid", Lea asked. "Because I totally understand if you don't want to train with me. I mean, I didn't really make a good first impression."

"No", I said. "You didn't. But that's all in the past."

"You sure", Lea asked.

"I'm sure", I replied.

"Good", Lea stated. "Still, I truly am sorry for what I did."

Then I took a deep breath...and asked this.

"W...why did you do it?"

With that Lea looked at me in shock.

Then...he looked down sadly.

"I...I was trying to get Roxas back."

"Roxas", I asked.

"Him and I were the best of friends back in the organisation", Lea revealed. "However, he went rough, and the organisation said I either had to bring him back...or destroy him."

When I heard this I covered my mouth with my hand.

"It didn't matter in the end anyway", Lea revealed. "Roxas ended up going back to Sora. I thought if I destroyed Sora, then I'd get Roxas back."

"So when you said you were trying to get back someone you cared about..."

"Yeah", Lea said sadly. "But I shouldn't have done it that way. I'm sorry."

With that I looked at Lea in shock.

Then I walked up to him...and smiled.

"Tell you what", I started. "How about you and I just start over. Pretend that everything that happened between us before never happened and this is our first time meeting."

Then...I held out my hand.

"Hi", I greeted. "I'm Kairi. I believe that you and I are gonna be training with each other?"

With that Lea looked at me in shock.

Then...he smiled...and took my hand.

"Yes", he replied. "I believe we are. My name is Lea. Got it memorised?"

HotXbun: (the onion bandit scales the giant wall I built).

Onion Bandit: Ah huh! Think you could get rid of me that easily? (runs away).

HotXbun: Curses. The wall didn't work! Looks like it's back to the drawing board.

Challenge: Tell how I can stop the onion bandit.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you guys!


	11. Chapter 11 Forgive and Forget

HotXbun: Now I know Isa isn't a main character, but I think he's earned himself a chapter.

This one will show what it was like when Isa and Lea were reunited.

TruSelf: Good idea! (Equips themselves with Keyblade).

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 11 Forgive and Forget

Isa's POV

I slowly opened my eyes.

I sat up and looked around...and saw that I was in the basement of Ansem the Wise's castle.

I got up and started walking around.

I ended up in a room...where I was reunited with some old friends.

"Zexion?"

With that said person turned around...and smiled.

"Hello Saïx", he greeted. "And actually, it's Ienzo now. Are you going by Isa again?"

With that I thought for a moment.

Then...I nodded.

"Good", Ienzo said.

Then...somebody else walked up to me.

"Vexen", I said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Even here is the one who gave Roxas his new body", Zexion (I mean Ienzo) revealed. "Speaking of which, is he okay? He left because his friends were in danger."

"He was fine last time I saw him", I revealed. "Not sure about now."

And as soon as I said this...a certain trio walked into the room.

"Hello everybody", one of them greeted. "Did you miss us?"

Ienzo laughed at this.

"Yes Axel", he said. "We certainly did."

Ienzo then looked at Xion in shock.

"Xion", he asked. "You're back! How?"

"That would be me", Vexen (I mean Even) revealed. "I recreated her using the memories of her from the other organisation members."

"You could've warned me", Lea pointed out. "She nearly killed me!"

"You nearly got killed by a teenage girl", somebody asked in shock. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Says the guy who got benched", Lea pointed out. "Speaking of which, why are you here Demyx?"

"Because I got benched", Demyx pointed out. "At least on the good guy side I can actually do something!"

"Got it", Lea said.

Then he saw me...and walked up to me.

"Hey", I greeted nervously.

"Hey", Lea greeted.

Then...he smirked.

"Admit it", he commanded. "You were jealous."

"Nope", I said before I turned around and crossed my arms. "Not happening."

"You should've heard him guys", Lea stated as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Lea, I was so jealous of Roxas and Xion. I could I not be? You're so awesome!"

"That is not how it happened", I pointed out.

"That's how I memorised it", Lea stated. "Roxas. Xion, isn't that how you memorised it?"

Roxas and Xion laughed at this.

"That's how I got it memorised", the former replied.

"Me too", Xion agreed.

"Now you know why I don't like you guys", I stated causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay okay", Lea said. "We'll stop teasing ya. Now come on! Let's go celebrate! Sea Salt Ice Cream on me!"

HotXbun: Now I want some Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Challenge: Do you want some Sea Salt Ice Cream?

My Answer: Yes. Yes I do.


	12. Chapter 12 My Lingering Will

HotXbun: If you recall, if you talk to Naminé in the Final World in KH3, she reveals that she talked to Terra. Now I'm not sure, but I believe that this is the conversation they had during one of the Kingdom Hearts orchestra events. Please correct me if I'm wrong!

This chapter will pretty just be that conversation with some new stuff added in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do

Chapter 6 My Lingering Will

Terra's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was in the Land of Departure. Or at least...a place that looked like it.

"This place", I said. "It's..."

"This is a world of your memories."

I turned my head to see who said this...and saw a girl.

"You're the only one the people of this time do not know the whereabouts of", she revealed. "I made it this far by following the links of those connected to you."

"Who are you", I asked.

"Nice to meet you", the girl said. "I'm Na...I'm a witch who manipulates memories."

"A witch", I asked in confusion.

"Right now, you're bound by two sets of memories", the witch revealed. "One is your own memories. The other is that of a very dark power.

"Master...Xehanort...I said slowly.

"Soon you'll be touched by a familiar light", the witch revealed. "Please guide her so that she isn't confused by the darkness.

"She...", I started. "Aqua! But I can't do anything the way I am now."

"Everyone is fighting in the ways they can", the witch revealed. "I want you too, to believe in yourself and fight so that your heart doesn't melt into the darkness. We will all make it to the same place, you'll see."

"Aqua", I started. "Ven. Someday, I'll...no matter what, I'll...I've never forgotten what happened on that day. I'll make it here and show you. No matter what."

"You will", the witch stated. "And that day is today! Now go! There's somebody who needs you to guide her."

With that a portal of light opened up behind me.

I was about to walk into it...but I stopped and looked at the witch.

"Thank you", I said. "And by the way, you don't seem like a witch to me."

With that the witch smiled at me.

I smiled back before turning around and walking through the portal.

When I got to the other side of it...I saw that I was in the Keyblade Graveyard.

I looked up...and gasped in shock.

In front of me was a giant tornado of Heartless!

"Oh no", I said.

Then...something happened.

A bright light started shining from within the tornado!

Then...a huge burst of light destroyed it!

I looked up...and gasped in shock.

Floating right where the tornado just was was...a girl.

A bright light was shining from her.

She floated down to the ground and the light disappeared.

Then...the girl started falling!

I ran up and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

Then...she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

Then...she ran out of my arms in fear.

"Who are you", she asked.

"Don't be afraid", I reassured. "I'm a friend."

With that the girl looked at the me in confusion.

Then she seemed to remember something and started looking around.

"Sora", she yelled as she stood up. "Where are you?! Sora!"

This made me look at the girl in shock.

_Sora? As in the friend of the boy who I chose as my successor. Are they both here?_

"Sora", I asked. "Who is that? A friend of yours?"

"He's more that just a friend", the girl revealed. "He means everything to me! I...I love him."

With that the girl looked down sadly...and began to cry.

I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

This caused the girl to look up at me.

"What happened to Sora", I asked.

"I don't know", the girl revealed. "We were in a battle with a giant group of Heartless when I was grabbed by them."

"You're a Keyblade wielder", I asked in shock.

"Yes", the girl replied. "But a weak one! Because I wasn't able to protect Sora!"

With that the girl dropped to the floor and started crying again.

I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I too wasn't able to protect the people I love", I revealed. "But I know that it's not too late to make it right! Just like it's not to late to get Sora back."

"But what am I supposed to do", the girl asked. "I'm weak. Pathetic."

"Hey", I said sternly. "You are not weak! You just took out an entire tornado of Heartless!"

"That was me", the girl asked in shock.

"Well the Heartless were destroyed by a bright light and you were glowing just a moment ago...so yeah. That was you."

With that the girl looked down in shock.

"You can do this", I stated. "I know you can."

With that the girl looked at me in shock.

Then...she stood up. I did as well.

"Thank you", she said.

Then...she summoned her Keyblade.

From it she shot a beam of light...and a portal appeared.

"Where are you going", I asked.

"To the one I love."

With that the girl smiled at me one more time.

Then...she walked into the portal.

"Be careful."

HotXbun: Okay! I know that Terra said Aqua was the light he had to help, but Naminé never confirmed this!

Challenge: Tell me who you think I should do next.

My Answer: I don't know that's why I'm asking you!


	13. Chapter 13 My Guiding Light

HotXbun: This one will be for our princess Kairi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do

PrincessKairi20: Maybe not in this story, but I'll definitely do it as a solo one shot!

Chapter 13 My Guiding Light

Kairi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes...and saw that I was surrounded by darkness.

I closed my eyes and was about to let it consume me...when I remembered what I had said to Sora.

"_Kairi, I'll keep you safe."_

"_This time...let me keep you safe."_

Upon remembering those words...my heart began to glow!

I was engulfed in light...then...I let off a giant blast of it!

This destroyed the Heartless that were keeping me captured.

Then I floated to the ground.

The light surrounding me faded away.

Then..I felt myself fall! But I also felt myself being caught.

I opened my eyes...and saw a man wearing armor looking down at me!

I quickly got out of his arms.

"Who are you", I asked.

"Don't be afraid", the man reassured. "I'm a friend."

With that I looked at the man in confusion.

Then...I remembered Sora.

"Sora", I yelled as I stood up. "Where are you?! Sora!"

"Sora", the man asked. "Who is that? A friend of yours?"

"He's more that just a friend", I revealed. "He means everything to me! I...I love him."

With that I looked down sadly...and began to cry.

Then...I felt the man put his hand on my shoulder and looked up at him.

"What happened to Sora", he asked.

"I don't know", I revealed. "We were in a battle with a giant group of Heartless when I was grabbed by them."

"You're a Keyblade wielder", the man asked in shock.

"Yes", I replied. "But a weak one! Because I wasn't able to protect Sora!"

With that I dropped to the floor and started crying again.

The man sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I too wasn't able to protect the people I love", he revealed. "But I know that it's not too late to make it right! Just like it's not to late to get Sora back."

"But what am I supposed to do", I asked. "I'm weak. Pathetic."

"Hey", the man said sternly. "You are not weak! You just took out an entire tornado of Heartless!"

"That was me", I asked in shock.

"Well the Heartless were destroyed by a bright light and you were glowing just a moment ago...so yeah. That was you."

With that I looked down in shock.

"You can do this", the man stated. "I know you can."

With that I looked at him in shock.

Then...I stood up.

"Thank you", I said.

Then...I summoned my Keyblade.

From it I shot a beam of light...and a portal appeared.

"Where are you going", the man asked.

"To the one I love."

With that I smiled at the man one more time.

Then...I walked into the portal.

When I got through the other side...I was in a world I did not know.

It was very bright and surrounded by clouds.

"Where am I", I asked.

I then saw a large set of stairs and began to walk up them.

I walked through a large golden gate...and saw someone laying on the ground.

"Riku!"

With that I ran up to said person and kneeled down beside them.

"Riku", I said in concern. "Come on Riku! Wake up!"

With that...Riku slowly opened his eyes.

"Kairi", he said when he saw me.

"Thank goodness", I stated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Riku replied before sitting up and looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know", I replied.

"Where's Sora?"

"I don't know."

With that I looked down sadly.

Then...I felt Riku put his hand on my shoulder causing me to look up and him.

"Don't worry", he reassured. "We'll find him."

Upon hearing this...I nodded.

With that Riku and I went from world to world looking for your friends.

We found everybody. Everybody but Sora.

"We still haven't Sora", I pointed out. "Where could he be?"

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere Kairi", Aqua stated.

With that...I put my hand on my heart and nodded.

"You guys head back to the Keyblade Graveyard", I commanded. "I'll find Sora and catch up with you."

I continued to travel through worlds looking for Sora...and eventually...I found him.

"Sora", I said when I saw him.

"Kairi", he said happily before grabbing onto my hands. "I found you!"

With that we started flying away.

"You see", I asked. "I had no doubts that you'd pull through."

"The light in the darkness", Sora started. "It was you. "You're the one who kept me from fading away."

"All I did was believe that you wouldn't", I revealed.

With that Sora smiled at me.

"I feel strong with you Kairi."

With that I turned around to hide my blush.

Then...I grabbed onto Sora's hand.

_And I feel strong with you. As long as I have you...that's all I need._

HotXbun: (walks up to Onion Bandit and summons Keyblade) It ends now Onion Bandit!

Onion Bandit: (smirks...and summons Keyblade!)

HotXbun: You have a Keyblade too?! Oh come on! How is that even possible?!

Onion Bandit: Because the plot calls for it. Now, let's settle this once and for all!

Challenge: Tell me who you think will win.

My Answer: Not telling!


	14. Chapter 14 An Act of True Love

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter! At least for now.

This one will show Sora saving Kairi. Please may the DLC show this!

Truself: You are always coming up with the great ideas!

Guest: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 14 An Act of True Love

Sora's POV

_As Kairi held my hand and began to lead me back to our friends, I thought about how Rapunzel save Eugene. And how Elsa saved Anna._

_I remember after the latter event I talked to Olaf about what had actually happened._

"_Anna's Heart was frozen and could only be thawed by an act of true love", he revealed. "Her sacrificing herself for Elsa was just that!"_

_After that I thought about Rapunzel saving Eugene. Was that an act of true love too?_

_Then I looked at Kairi._

_Was Kairi saving me an act of true love?_

_..._

_And can an act of true love save Kairi?_

That's what I thought as I made my way to the Final World.

I was hoping to find Kairi there...and hopefully my love for her would be able to bring her back.

I got to the Final World and began to look around.

"Sora!"

With that I turned around...and saw Chirithy.

"You're back already", she asked in confusion. "I know you said you were gonna come and visit me, but I didn't think it'd be that quickly."

"Actually", I started. "I'm looking for someone. Her name is Kairi. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah", Chirithy revealed. "She was here a little while ago. She went to go put herself back together just like you did."

"Then I'll where I had to go to find her", I said before I turned around. "Thanks Chirithy!"

"You're welcome", Chirithy replied. "Good luck!"

_..._

With that I found her...but not in a good position.

She was being attacked by a giant Heartless!

"Kairi", I yelled.

With that Kairi looked at me.

"Sora", she yelled.

Then...she was picked up by the Heartless!

"Oh no you don't", I said before summoning my Keyblade.

Then I charged at the Heartless and hit it's head causing it to look at me.

"Let her go", I commanded.

The Heartless didn't do as told. Instead...his grip on Kairi tightened!

"Fine", I said. "We're doing this the hard way then."

With that I slashed at the Heartless' arm causing him to drop Kairi!

I grabbed her before landing on the ground.

"Sora", she said before hugging me. "You came for me."

"You did the same for me", I pointed out. "And I said I'd keep you safe remember?"

With that Kairi smiled at me before putting her forehead on mine.

"I love..."

but before Kairi could finish...the Heartless stuck us causing us to fly across the ground!

I looked up and saw crying lying down on the ground.

She wasn't moving.

"No."

I then glared at the Heartless before standing up and summoning my Keyblade.

"You're gonna pay for that", I stated angrily before I charged at it.

It ended grabbing onto me...but before it could finish me off...it was destroyed by a huge beam of light!

I turned around...and gasped at what I saw.

It was Kairi! And she was glowing!

The glowing stopped...and she started falling!

Thankfully I ran up and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

"Kairi", I said as I began to shake her. "Come on Kairi! Wake up!"

Then...Kairi slowly opened her eyes.

"Sora", she said weakly.

"Thank goodness", I said as I put my forehead on hers. "I thought I lost you again."

"That will never happen", Kairi stated. "Our hearts are connected Sora. Always have and always will be."

With that I smiled at Kairi before putting my forehead on hers.

"There's something I need to tell you Kairi", I revealed before I removed my forehead from hers. "I...I love you Kairi."

Upon hearing this...Kairi sat up and looked at me in shock.

"You love me", she asked.

"Why wouldn't I", I asked. "As long as I remember you have always been my guiding light."

Upon hearing this...Kairi smiled.

Then...she cupped my face with her hands and put her forehead on mine.

"I love you too Sora."

HotXbun: (stares at the Onion Bandit as he lays on the floor).

Onion Bandit: Well. It appears that this is goodbye.

HotXbun: You know, it's strange. I think...I'm going to miss you.

Onion Bandit: Are you quoting Riku?

HotXbun: What? It was a good line!

Onion Bandit: (chuckles) Indeed it is. Goodbye, HotXbun (fades away).

HotXbun: (looks down sadly) All well! Moving on! This is the end of the story, but I have many more Kingdom Hearts Stories planned so stay tuned for all of those! Until next time! May your heart be your guiding key!


End file.
